


I Tried Not to Think of My Love as a Punchline

by minuettess



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Character Study, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuettess/pseuds/minuettess
Summary: But I knew that the truth would catch up with me sometimeEddy is trying his best
Kudos: 13





	I Tried Not to Think of My Love as a Punchline

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Eddy

Eddy really thought that this was the worst possible thing that could happen to him.

Fuck if it didn't feel like that when Terry found out.  
His brother had sneered at the sight of him, just a little kid decked out in his mother's jewellery.

He'd liked how shiny they were, thought they were pretty. He was just a kid, it didn't mean anything, it wasn't supposed to.  
Terry had grinned at him, a knowing look in his eyes.

Eddy learned a new word that day.

He knew the one thing he wasn't allowed to be.

As he grew older the word sank in, it hollowed his chest, made it hard to breathe.

Eddy tried, he tried so goddamn hard.

Copied his Bro to a tee, cause that’s what he was supposed to do right?  
That way no one would call him that word. That way he’d be normal.  


And if a bitter feeling settled in his gut whenever his mother asked him if he’d met any nice girls then that was no one else's problem but his.

He spent so long trying to prove he wasn't what Terry knew he was. 

But then…  
But then there were boys. 

Boys with their wide smiles and bright eyes that he could drown in. Boys with calloused hands for him to hold and laughs that made the weight in his chest feel lighter and mouths that fit well against his.

And well, as much as Eddy tried to ignore it, he knew too. Maybe he'd known for longer than he thought, maybe he was just scared.

Fear felt so far away when he was half asleep in his boyfriend's arms, safer than he'd ever felt.

Funny.

He spent so long trying to prove his brother wrong and this ended up being the only thing the bastard was actually right about.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/XoYVvoi4eM0  
> Here's one of my go to Eddy songs and also where I got the title from


End file.
